2x011 Sleeper
by garg-girl
Summary: While on a routine survey mission, SGA1 unknowningly pick up a hitchhiker.


**Stargate: Atlantis**

**Virtual Season (breaks off after season 2's 'Aurora')**

**Season 2, Episode 11**

**'Sleeper'**

_Written & Directed by: garggirl_

Disclaimer:  
Canon characters are copyright Cooper/Wright Productions.  
No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.  
All original characters are the property of garggirl.

**_Prerequisite Reading_**:  
2x010 -- Hunter, Prey

**_Episode begins: Teaser_**

(EXT: Some unidentified planet. A Puddle Jumper is cruising through a thick cloud of vapour. The Jumper dips lower, reveiling a prehistoric type of planet.)

(CUT TO: INT: Puddle Jumper. Sheppard and Ronon are at the flight controls. McKay is sitting at the sensors console. Teyla and Xavier are in the aft.)

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Tell me again why you felt it was necessary for me to accompany you on this mission."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "C'mon, Doc, you and I both know you needed to get out of the city for a while. You couped yourself up for nearly a week interrogating the new prisoner. Both 'Lizabeth and I thought you needed a break."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(moving to stand behind Sheppard)_ "Liz means well, but there are better things I could be doing with my time than watching y'all take a topical survey of the Planet-That-Time-Forgot."

**Teyla Emmagan**: "I sympathize with you, Dr. Xavier. There is nothing much for myself nor Ronon to do either."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "I promise it won't take much longer. The readings I'm getting from this planet, though, are incredible. This planet is so pristine, so perfectly untouched by both human and Wraith hands. Think about the wealth of natural resources we could farm from it."

**Teyla Emmagan**: "If we were to do such, would we be no better than the Wraith?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "I'm not talking about raping it of all its resources, but think of the potential benefits such a planet could do for us. There's no evidence to suggest the Wraith have ever been here. This planet could be a possible Alpha site or even an evac for refugees."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(smiling, pointing at McKay)_ "Well, look at that. Your eyes just light up at the mention of a virgin planet."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(chuckles under his breath)_ "Virgin."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(to Sheppard)_ "What are you, twelve?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "I wasn't as isolated as you think, y'know. In between Miss Tall-Dark-and-Scary ignoring me I had ample amount of time to talk to the Genii girl in cell 1. That girl's two-thirds of a Rice Krispie treat. She's already snapped and crackled, all she's waiting for is the final pop." _(looks at Teyla)_ "And it's really frightening how much she hates you."

**Teyla Emmagan**: "Sora and I have a...complicated past. She believes I allowed her father to die."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(smiling slightly)_ "I see. And how does that make you feel?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(laughs)_ "Now, there's a loaded question!"

_(Xavier laughs, too. She moves back to the rear compartment and stretches out on one of the benches, eyes closed.)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(pause)_ "We're coming up on eleven hours, Rodney. Please tell me you're done."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(pursed lips)_ "Fine. Have it your way."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Good! Let's head home."

_(Teyla moves to sit in her customary seat.) _

(CUT TO: EXT: the jumper sails through another fog cloud as is ascends towards the orbital gate. Camera close up shows a wisp of fog swirling around one of the drive pods. It disappears through the bulkhead.)

(CUT TO: INT: Jumper. No one sees the wisps rise up through the floor. It hovers in mid air for a second before moving towards Xavier. It moves into her. Xavier shifts slightly.)

(Suddenly, Xavier's eyes pop open. Her pupils shroud over with a kind of white mist. Her eyes then close once again and a corner of her mouth quirks up slightly.)

(Overlay omnious music)

(CUT TO: Atlantis Theme. Opening credits roll.)

**Starring**:  
Joe Flanigan as Lt. Col. John Sheppard, USAF  
Torri Higginson as Dr. Elizabeth Weir  
Rachel Lutrell as Teyla Emmagan  
Paul McGillion as Dr. Carson Beckett  
Jason Mamoa as Specialist Ronon Dex  
David Hewlett as Dr. Rodney McKay  
AND  
Victoria Pratt as Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier, RCA

_(CUT TO: COMMERCIAL) _

(CUT FROM: COMMERCIAL)

(Scene: Atlantis Infirmary. the team is scattered around the room getting their post-mission examinations.)

(CLOSE UP: a nurse is taking Xavier's blood pressure. Xavier is gazing around the room as if seeing it for the first time. She picks up an instrument from the medical tray and looks it over curiously.)

(Sheppard appears behind Xavier.)

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Hey there!"

_(Xavier, startled, nearly drops the instrument)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Oh, sorry Doc, didn't mean to scare ya." _(smilies charmingly)_ "Looks like Beckett's finished making me his pin cushion for the day. I've got a meeting in a few minutes, so I'm gonna head out. We still on for supper later?"

_(Xavier says nothing; instead smiles slightly and nods her head a fraction.)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Great, see you then." _(leaves) _

(Xavier returns her attention to examining her surroundings)

**Nurse**: "Alright, Dr. Xavier, you're all finished." _(smiles and leaves) _

(CUT TO: Xavier walking out of the infirmary; she's still looking around her in wide-eyed wonder)

(a pair of female marines walk past her. One nods pleasantly at Xavier as she and her companion move past)

(the white wisps pass over Xavier's eyes again. Xavier watches them pass; once they are several paces ahead of her she begins to follow them. Xavier follows the marines several yards until her attention is captured by a computer interface.)

(Xavier approaches and begins to press buttons.)

(CAMERA CLOSE UP: Xavier tries to call up restricted files from the database. A warning flashes on the screen, prompting a security access code. Xavier smashes her hands down onto the console angrily, before stalking away.)

(CUT TO: Conference room. Sheppard, Teyla, McKay, Dex and Weir are sitting around the table discussing the survey mission.)

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "There's no evidence to suggest the Wraith have ever been to P3X 462."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "How can you be so sure?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "When the Wraith cull a planet, their weapons leave a residual energy signature that, in effect, imprints itself into the immediate surroundings. I found no chemically-induced energy readings, no lifesigns, no ruins, no evidence a population ever existed on this planet. It's a virtual garden of Eden."

**Teyla Emmagan**: "That is still no guarantee that the Wraith are unaware of it. Perhaps it is uninhabited for a reason."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "I'm not saying we don't take certain precautions, but this is an amazing opportunity. Think of the cash-cow of natural resources it offers. It could benefit your people as well as ours, Teyla."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "McKay, this may surprise you, but I agree."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "So do I. Send the survey readings to my computer and I'll make my recommendations to Stargate Command." _(rises)_ "That's all for today." _(leaves) _

(Everyone files out until all that's left is McKay and Sheppard.)

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Sheppard, can I talk to you for a sec?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(perching himself on the edge of the table)_ "Shoot."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(shifting nervously)_ "How would you feel if I asked Doc out?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(arching an eyebrow)_ "You mean, like, on a date?" _(McKay nods)_ "You asking me for permission?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "I know we don't always see eye to eye, but truth be told, you're pretty much my best friend here."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(smiling)_ "Why, Rodney, I'm honoured."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "And I don't wanna do anything to strain that relationship... no matter how strange it might be." _(pause)_ "So, what do you think?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "I think that Doc is a grown woman and is free to date whomever she wants."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "I just always hoped that I'd meet some nice, friendly girl, like the look of her, hope the look of me didn't make her physically sick, then pop the question, and settle down and be happy. It worked for my parents. Well, apart from the divorce and all that!" _(pause)_ "I'm just not sure how to approach the subject with her. She's a little intimidating at times, don't ya think?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Let me give you a little piece of advice, Rodney. Just remember that Doc is a very complex woman, who has the uncanny ability to inspire passion in people. You either love her or you hate her, and she seems to enjoy it either way. What gets Doc's attention the most is being real. Be yourself. Now, for most women, the real Rodney McKay would send them screaming for the hills, but for Doc, being yourself is an attraction."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Really?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Oh, yeah! The more you be yourself, the more she wants you." _(leans in, whispering)_ "And F.Y.I. Fighting is like foreplay to that woman."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(pause)_ "Good to know."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "I can't tell you how many times Doc and I had mind-shattering make-up sex and--"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Okay, thank you, that's a little too much information."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(voice drops several octaves)_ "But I'm gonna tell you right now, if you hurt her, in any way, I will rip each and every appendage from your body, starting with Little Rodney, understand?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Is that a threat?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "You want me to sing it to ya?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(stares blankly at Sheppard; gulps; pause)_ "It's just...I want a serious relationship. Somebody I can love, that's gonna love me back. Is that psycho?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(smiles)_ "In oh-so-many ways. Would you like the answer in alphabetical or chronological order?"

_(McKay glares at Sheppard.)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Listen, I want you to make a copy of the information from both of those Wraith data devices and send it to my office."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Why?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "I want to have a tactical advantage if we cross paths with Ford and his new Wraith buddies again."

_(McKay nods and the pair walk from the room.) _

(Camera pans around to a hidden alcove next to the conference room. Xavier emerges from within the shadows. She smiles slightly before heading off in separate direction.)

(CUT TO: Engineering Lab. Seen through the eyes of the camera. The room is virtually deserted, save for Kavanagh pouring over an Ancient device. The camera moves slightly as the shot progresses, simulating walking. He's startled out of his reverie when he feel a hand slide across his back. Camera shot switches to third-party to reveil Xavier.)

**Dr. Kavanagh**: "Dr. Xavier!" _(cleansing breath)_ "I-I didn't hear you come in." _(looks around before turning attention back to Xavier)_ "Is there anything I can help you with?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(drawing hand down Kavanagh's arm; voice low and sultry)_ "I'm wondering if you could do something for me."

**Dr. Kavanagh**: _(smiling slightly)_ "For you or to you?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(forced giggle)_ "I'd like to have a little looksee at the Wraith data devices."

**Dr. Kavanagh**: _(blankly)_ "I'm sorry, I don't have access to the devices."

_(Xavier steps closer in Kavanagh's personal space, her hands high on his chest)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(softly)_ "You seem like a resourceful man, I'm sure you can find a way to get your hands on them." _(voice drops an octave)_ "I could make it worth your while."

**Dr. Kavanagh**: _(gulps hard)_ "I'm really -- really -- sorry, Doc. As much a tempting an offer as that is, the only ones with access is the senior staff. They're kept under lock and key at all times."

_(Xavier's face contorts into anger and she pushes him away. She them pivots on her heels and leaves) _

(Camera shot on Kavanagh as he stares after Xavier, confused)

(CUT TO: Atlantis Mess Hall. Weir, Teyla, Beckett and McKay are sitting at a table eating. They are joined by Sheppard and his meal.)

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "Afternoon, Colonel. You missed Teyla's latest battle with chopsticks."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(smiles; sits)_ "Darn. Dinner and a show." _(looks around the table)_ "Doc not joining us?"

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(shakes head)_ "I haven't seen her all morning."

_(Sheppard looks questioningly at the others; they shake their heads in response)_

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: "The lass seemed rather preoccupied during her post-mission physical earlier. Maybe she's just taking a little time to herself. I know I would if I was the one to have to deal with our guests down in the brig."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Maybe it's nothing, but...lately, does Doc seem a little, I don't know, 'off' to you?"

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(smiles)_ "What do you mean, 'lately'?"

**Teyla Emmagan**: "Perhaps Dr. Xavier is still trying to acclimate to life in Atlantis."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "Understandable really. She's only been here for a little over a week. Atlantis is rather imposing to new arrivals."

_(Sheppard nods in acceptance and begins to eat. He looks down the table at McKay.)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Hey, Romeo, you're awefully quiet down there. Penny for your thoughts." _(no answer)_ "Rodney?" _(pause)_ "Oh, Rodney?"

_(still no answer)_

**Everyone**: "RODNEY!"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(looks up in surprise from his meal)_ "Hmm? What?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(smiles broadly)_ "You're thinkin' 'bout her, arent ya?"

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(appraisingly)_ "Her?" _(smiles)_ "Her who?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(nervous)_ "No one...no one at all."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Rodney has a big ol' yen for a certain shrink."

_(Weir looks at McKay with a surprised/protective expression)_

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "Really."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(to Sheppard)_ "You have a big mouth, y'know that?"

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: _(smiling slightly)_ "From what I hear, the feeling's not altogether one-sided."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(hopeful)_ "Really?" _(pause; clears throat)_ "She didn't happen to say anything about me, did she?"

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: "Nae, but I could always pass her a note before study hall."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "I have to say, Rodney, out of everyone in Atlantis you would be the one I would hope to catch her eye."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(beaming)_ "Why, thank you, 'Lisabeth. I'm glad you feel that way."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "You're welcome, and with that having been said -- and remember, this is coming from the big sister part of me -- you break her heart, I break your jaw."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(pause, gulp)_ "I'm glad we had this chat." _(pause)_ "Do you really think she's the girl for me?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Think about it: she's tons of fun and you're no fun at all -- she completes you!"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Y'know, you remind me of the cruel kids at summer camp. Sticks and stones."

**Specialist Ronon Dex**: "They called you names?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Yes. While they were hitting me with sticks and stones." _(pause)_ "I'm just not sure how to ask her yet. I want it to be the right time, the right place."

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: "It's nae a space shuttle launch, it's just a date."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(tucking back into his meal)_ "Easy for you to say."

_(CUT TO: Atlantis holding cell #2. The room is vacant, save for the Fem-Wraith in the cell. She is sitting cross-legged in the dead center of the cell, completely still. The only light source in the room is directly over the cell.) _

(CUT TO: Xavier emerges from the shadows. Camera follows her progression as she walks the perimeter of the cell, making her way to the front to face the prisoner)

(CUT BACK TO: Fem-Wraith. Her eyes open and she watches Xavier with a quiet curiosity in her eyes)

(CUT BACK TO: Xavier. She smirks.)

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Oh, how the mighty have fallen." _(pause)_ "Comfortable? Can I get you anything? Magazine? Cold drink? Chair?" _(pause)_ "You'll have to forgive the accommodations. I don't entertain much." _(takes a step closer)_ "I've imagined this moment many times. Years of waiting, planning... though I never would've imagined it would be here of all places. The 'Lanteans must've really wanted you badly. And that's good...for me."

**Fem-Wraith**: _(curiously)_ "You seem different today, human."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(laughs)_ "Give the girl a prize! I am different. It is a brand new day, darlin'. A brand new day! And guess what? Chances are you won't be seeing another one, but you know, I've recently learned of a data device in the 'Lantean's possession. So I'm thinking, why just take you out when I can strike at all your kind?"

**Fem-Wraith**: "You, human, are arrogant, impudent, and entirely too bold." _(grins)_ "I like that, reminds me of my first kill." _(pause)_ "How would you like me to make your life a living hell, human?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Well, I'm not ready for a relationship right now, darlin', but thanks for asking. Hey, maybe I'll give you a call, sometime. Your number's still 666? Alrighty then."

**Fem-Wraith**: "You dare mock me?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "C'mon. You should know by now. Of course, I dare mock you." _(pause, appraisingly)_ "You feel anger for this body? I can sense it."

_(Xavier opens the cell and steps inside. The Fem-Wraith looks at her strangely, clearly unnerved by the human's personality change from the last few days.)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "I know you want to take a shot at me, I can see it in your eyes."

_(The Fem-Wraith cocks her head slightly as a smile spreads across her features)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "C'mon. I'll even let you take the first shot."

_(The Fem-Wraith starts forward) _

(fighting ensues as Xavier and the Fem-Wraith trade blows.)

(CUT TO: COMMERCIAL)

(CUT FROM: COMMERCIAL)

(Scene: Holding cell #1. Bates and Sheppard walking into the brig. Bates is carrying a tray of food.)

(Sora jumps to her feet.)

**Sora**: "Finally! I've been shouting for fifteen minutes."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Hold your horses. We've got your lunch." _(he moves to go open the door to push the tray in, but is suddenly halted by Sora's next words)_

**Sora**: "That's not why I was calling. The Wraith...there was a problem." _(points to the next room.)_ "It sounded like some kind of fight."

_(Sheppard and Bates look omniously at each other. Bates puts the tray down and the pair dash for the indicated room.) _

(CUT TO: Holding cell #2. Xavier is lying unconcious in the middle of the cell. She has not been drained.)

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Shit!"

_(he and Bates rush to her side.) _

(Sheppard turns Xavier onto her back, checking for visible wounds)

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Oh, thank god! She's breathing!"

**Sgt. Bates**: _(tapping his radio)_ "Bates to infirmary. Medical emergency in the brig."

_(CUT TO: Atlantis Armoury. Sheppard and Bates are doling out weapons.)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Ronon and Teyla will begin in section B near the brig. McKay and I will shadow you five minutes out. Bates, deploy teams of three to each of the generators and comm stations. Then double that up for the more sensitive areas: Jumper Bay, Control Room, Labs, Inifrmary, etc..." _(into radio)_ "'Lizabeth, I suggest all non-essential personnel be confined to their living quarters 'til we recapture Countess Dracula."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(over radio)_ "Agreed." _(pause)_ "Be safe."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "I'll do my best." _(deactivates radio)_ "Most likely, she'll be looking to feed, so keep your eyes open and your mind sharp. If we can take her alive, that's what we'll do, but if you get a clean shot, take it."

**Specialist Ronon Dex**: "Now you're playing my song." _(disengages his gun's safety.)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "I don't know if I--"

**Teyla Emmagan**: "You will do just fine."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Alright, let's move out while the trail's still hot." _(walks out) _

(CUT TO: a darkened corridor. Fem-Wraith is moving very carefully down it when she is suddenly set upon by Ronon and Teyla. Teyla shoots until it's out of bullets, then tries to reload. Ronon throws a dagger at the Fem-Wraith but she catches the dagger in the air.)

(Fem-Wraith throws the dagger back at Ronon, and it buries deep into his leg; he gasps and falls to the ground)

(Teyla's finally got another clip loaded, but when she looks back up to aim, the Fem-Wraith has disappeared. Teyla taps her radio)

**Teyla Emmagan**: "This is Teyla, we encountered our target in section B-14, but Ronon has been injured. The Wraith is still on the loose."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(over radio)_ "Copy that. McKay and I are on our way."

_(CUT TO: McKay stepping out of the transporter, followed closely by Sheppard who is armed with a Wraith stunner.)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Wait here."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Yes, you go down the dark hallway alone and I'll wait here in the dark room alone. I've seen horror movies that start this way."

_(McKay, with gun poised, turns around. Suddenly a pale green hand shoots out and punches McKay immensely hard across the jaw, sending him through the air.) _

(Fem-Wraith steps around the corner)

(McKay moans as he tries to get to his feet.)

(Fem-Wraith lunges at Sheppard, tearing the stunner from his grip, and punches him hard in the stomach. She grabs Sheppard by the throat; Sheppard winces as he's lifted off the ground; Fem-Wraith throws Sheppard against the wall)

(CUT TO: COMMERCIAL)

(CUT FROM: COMMERCIAL)

(the Fem-Wraith throws another punch at Sheppard, but Sheppard catches her arm and punches her in the ribs. The Fem-Wraith swings with her free arm, hitting Sheppard in the face, but Sheppard returns the favour, punching the Fem-Wraith in the face.)

**Fem-Wraith**: _(grabbing Sheppard's throat again, holding him in the air)_ "You don't really think you're gonna win this, do you? You don't stand a chance. We are legion. We are forever."

_(Fem-Wraith pulls back her free arm and prepares to slam it onto his chest) _

(Sheppard reaches behind his back and withdraws a 9mil. Aiming directly in her abdomen, he fires several shots)

(Surprised, the Fem-Wraith releases him and stumbles back.)

(Momentarily at the advantage, Sheppard surges forth and punches her repeatedly before he sweep-kicks her, bringing the Fem-Wraith to the floor. She struggles to get up.)

(Quickly, Sheppard dashes for the nearby stunner, pivots, and fires at the Fem-Wraith)

(She slumps to the floor, completely still.)

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(to McKay)_ "You okay?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(rising to his feet, groaning, holding his head.)_ "Yeah. Never better."

_(CUT TO: Weir's Office. Sheppard is standing in front of Weir's desk. Weir has her back to him, staring out her window. Her arms are folded across her chest.)_

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "Any idea how the Wraith had gotten out yet?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "None. She doesn't seem to be the talkative sort." _(pause)_ "I checked in on Doc before coming here. She regained consciousness 'bout an hour ago but Beckett had to give her a mild sedative so she could sleep off anything Gulp'n'Blow did to her." _(pause)_ "What surprises me more is that the Wraith didn't try to feed on her."

_(Weir turns her head slightly to look at Sheppard sidewardly.)_

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(softly)_ "You're not the only one." _(pause)_ "I'm still not sure I made the right decision to not send Sarah back to Earth."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "There's a lot of cruelty in the universe."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "And we seem to have a treasure map to most of it."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(stepping closer to Weir)_ "It's late. Why don't you turn in for the night."

_(Weir looks back out the window.)_

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(waits two beats)_ "If you insist." _(turns to look at Sheppard full on)_ "Keep me apprised?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(giving a mock, lop-sided salute)_ "Aye, aye sir!"

_(Weir smiles weakly, grabs her jacket off the back of her chair, and leaves. Sheppard watches her go, a sad look shrouding his features) _

(CUT TO: Atlantis Infirmary. Late at night. The room is deserted. Beckett is in his office, deeply engrossed in a stack of files. He looks up and jumps slightly seeing Xavier standing in the doorway just watching him.)

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: _(startled)_ "Oh, evening, love, I didn't see you there. I was just coming to check on you. You feeling better?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(cocks head slighty and steps inside; she appears to be choosing her words carefully)_ "I'm ... still dazed, but better."

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: "Well, no worries. We have our guest back down in the brig. All locked up, nice and snug. We'll find out what happened 'fore you know it."

_(Beat. Xavier looks at Beckett with a look of hunger in her eyes.)_

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: _(growing nervous)_ "It'll be nice to see you all better."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(small smile)_ "Thanks."

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: "Would you like me to arrange a wee bite for you. Dr. Weir ordered someone to stay in the kitchens if you felt well enough to eat something. What d'ya say?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "I'm not hungry."

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: _(smiles reassuringly)_ "That's unstandable, given the circumstances." _(pause)_ "It's a wonder how our guest ever managed to get out in the first place. I'm amazed you weren't killed, love. I'm amazed nobody was killed." _(pause)_ "To think, she coulda killed us all."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "I know." _(slowly reaches out and passes her hand over the door sensor. The door closes and the little light on the panel changes from blue to red)_ "Why do you think I let her out?" _(smiles wickedly)_

_(CUT TO: Beckett's face as his expression changes from calm to a complicated combination of horror and surprise.) _

(CUT TO: Infirmary entrance. McKay enters, looking around the darkened room.)

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Hello! I'm back! Anyone home?" _(walks further in)_ "Friends? Romans?" _(comes upon the bed where Xavier should be)_ "Hot blonde ass-kickers?"

_(CUT TO: wide shot of room with McKay standing there, throwing up his hands.)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Anyone?"

_(he walks toward the offices, glancing into Xavier's and Heightmeyer's open doorways. He continues on towards Beckett's closed door.) _

(he passes a hand over the sensor, but the door doesn't open. He looks at it curiously and tries again. Nothing. This time he takes the panel off the sensor and fiddles with the crystals.)

(the door whooshes open to reveil Xavier rifling through Beckett's office, but there's no sign of Beckett.)

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(appraisingly)_ "Doc?" _(pause)_ "Doc, what are you doing?"

_(Slowly, Xavier looks up, the white wisps cloud over her pupils again. It startles McKay and he tries to back away, but she's across the room in a flash, pinning McKay to the wall by his neck.)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(wheezing)_ "What the hell?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(hissing)_ "Where is it?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(face turning slightly red)_ "Where's what?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Wraith data device. Where is it?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "How the hell should I know?" _(Xavier's grip tightens and McKay chokes slightly.)_ "What the hell is going on with you?"

_(Suddenly Xavier hits him in the face. She let's go as he reels slightly. Fast horror-movie music begins.) _

(Xavier grabs McKay and throws him across the room, slumping over the desk. She grabs him again and hits him a couple more times.)

(McKay snaps his head forward, connecting his forehead with Xavier's. He's slightly dazed.)

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(holding his head)_ "Ow! How do people do that without getting headaches?"

_(Xavier thwacks McKay hard, sending him skidding across the desk and falls to the floor on the other side of it. He lifts his head a little and opens his eyes.) _

(The creepy music slows down. Reveal Beckett stuffed under the desk, unconscious and with a nasty, bleeding wound on his forehead.)

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(groggy)_ "What the f--?"

_(He falls unconscious.) _

(Pan across his body to reveal Xavier rounding the corner of the desk, staring down at him.)

(She turns her gaze toward the door. Xavier looks at McKay and Beckett, then strides toward the door and out of the room. Creepy music continues.)

(CUT TO: Unidentified corridor. It's dark. Xavier is moving very carefully, watching for any signs of life. Soon she comes upon a row of crew quarters. She approaches the farthest most door and chimes the bell. The door whooshes open a moment later)

(CUT TO: Shot of Weir standing in the doorway looking bleary eyed.)

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "Sis?" _(rubs eyes)_ "What are you doing here? It's two in the morning."

_(CUT BACK TO: Xavier. Slowly, she starts forward. Creepy music swells up.) _

(CUT TO: COMMERCIAL)

(CUT FROM: COMMERCIAL)

(INT: Infirmary. The room is brightly lit now and bustling. McKay and Beckett are sitting on beds adjacent to one another. Nurses are tending to their wounds. Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon stand nearby. Kavanagh is also there.)

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Are you serious?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "I'm telling you, Doc beat the crap outta us."

**Teyla Emmagan**: "That does not make any sense. Why would Dr. Xavier wish to harm you?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "What am I, psychic? All I know is that it was Doc. Well, it was her but it wasn't her."

**Specialist Ronon Dex**: "What do you mean?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Her eyes. There was something funky going on with her eyes. Like a--"

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: "A cloud. There was a cloud of white covering her pupils."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Exactly."

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: "How do you feel?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Groggy, sore and bad-tempered."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Almost your old self."

_(Biro appears at Beckett's bedside)_

**Dr. Biro**: "Dr. Beckett. I was just going over the recordings of Dr. Xavier's brain waves when she was unconscious and I found something strange."

_(Biro sets the laptop in front of Beckett and the others cluster closer) _

(CUT TO: close up of computer screen. It shows a stream of blue colour streaming across it with a stream of red colour overlaping it, fluctuating slightly.)

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: _(confused)_ "What's this now?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "What?"

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: _(points to screen)_ "This blue line represents Dr. Xavier's brain waves."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "And the red one?"

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: "It appears to be another consciousness."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "You mean there's two minds sharing Doc's body? Like with what happened to McKay and Cadman?"

**Dr. Biro**: "No, with that, niether Dr. McKay nor Lt. Cadman had complete control over the body, and they were completely aware of one another. The foreign consciousness seems to be completely supressing Dr. Xavier's consciousness. I doubt she's even aware of anything that's happening."

**Specialist Ronon Dex**: "You mean she's possessed?"

**Dr. Biro**: "In effect."

**Dr. Kavanagh**: "I knew there was something off about her come on. There are some things I can just smell. It's like a sixth sense."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "No, actually, that would be one of the five."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "How did this happen? When?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(eyes light up in realization)_ "P3X 462!" _(pause, looking at others)_ "The topical survey we did. We're the only ones to have gone off-world in the last week. We must've picked something up without realizing it."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Well, how the hell do we get it out of her?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Might I suggest an old priest and a young priest?"

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: "Let's just find her first and figure out how to restore the Doc we've all come to know and love then."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Agreed."

**Dr. Kavanagh**: "Did I mention the only shots I'm good at involve tequila?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Kavanagh, your village called. They miss their idiot."

_(CUT TO: Weir's quarters. Weir is bound at the wrists and ankles, sitting on the floor. Xavier is tearing the room apart.)_

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "Sarah, you look sick." _(pause)_ "What are you doing? What's wrong with you?"

_(Xavier turns an evil eye onto Weir and stalks towards her. Xavier grabs a chunk of Weir's hair and jerks her head back, causing Weir to yelp in pain)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "If you will not tell me where the Wraith data device is you would do well to keep you tongue in check."

_(Xavier releases Weir and walks a few paces away)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(flexing her hands slightly, looking herself over)_ "I like this body. Strong, powerful. Perhaps I will keep it awhile."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(narrowing her eyes)_ "Who are you?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(resuming her hunt)_ "You know how in a war you have a certain number of small weapons, a certain number of medium-sized weapons, and one or two really big weapons? The kind of weapons you bring out when you're all out of small weapons and medium weapons and you have nothing else left to use?"

_(Weir nods slightly) _

(Xavier stops what she's doing and turns back around to Weir, her eyes cloud over with the white wisps again.)

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "It's a pleasure to meet you."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(pause)_ "The Ancients created you during the war with the Wraith, didn't they? The ultimate Sleeper agent."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "With the ability to turn absolutely anyone into an agent of their will. What can I say? I've been a bad girl. However, their programming was fundamentally flawed."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(trying to twist herself from her bindings)_ "I don't understand."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "I was meant to leave a host upon either completion of the mission or upon discovery."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "And the problem was?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "I couldn't leave a host until it's expiration." _(pause, smiling slightly)_ "It is apparent that I will be bound to this body for a very long time. A prospect I don't exactly have a problem with."

_(Xavier pauses and looks towards the door.)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(grins widely, looks at Weir)_ "If you'll excuse me, I hear company coming."

_(Xavier moves to the door and it whooshes open. She tentatively looks out, glances back at Weir, then leaves, the door closing behind her.) _

(Fervently, Weir struggles at her bindings again.)

(CUT TO: Atlantis corridors. Halls are in near darkness. Teyla and Sheppard are walking side-by-side, weapons at the ready.)

**Teyla Emmagan**: "So, do you have a plan yet?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(nods)_ "We track her, we find her, we--"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(rounds the corner)_ "Get your asses kicked? I dunno, wild guess."

_(Xavier kicks Sheppard, and they start to fight. Teyla aims at Xavier, but Xavier pushes Sheppard into Teyla, knocking the gun from Teyla's hands. It skids about 10 feet away. Xavier grabs the unarmed Teyla by the throat and looks at Sheppard.)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "You move, you bleed." _(pause)_ "Give me the Wraith data device and I will release your friend."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "I can't do that."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "You think I'm a fool? Give me the device! We want the same things."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "And what is it that I want?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "To kill them." _(pause)_ "To kill them all!"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Egh. I'm sorry, that's the wrong answer. We just want the Wraith to stop killing humans."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Give me the device and I can make sure they never harm anyone again. It's a good offer. You should take it. On the other hand you're making me want to fight some more. You get lucky you might last ten minutes. Really lucky and you're unconscious for the last five."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(scoffs)_ "You would never harm this body, you care too much for her, I can smell it all over you. You lust for it, yearn for it, feel the ache for it."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "All true, but you will not get off this base. Deep down you know that. If there's even an ounce of the real Doc in there, you'll know that we'll do whatever it takes to prevent you from leaving."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(pause)_ "Yes, I feel it." _(tightens her told on Teyla)_ "But if that happens, I'll take as many of you out as I can before the end."

_(Sheppard closes his eyes. Suddenly the fire sprinkler overhead activates.) _

(Xavier looks up in surprise.)

(Sheppard takes the opportunity to duck in for a punch. Xavier catches the fist in mid air, twists Shepard's arm behind his back, and pushes him into the wall.)

(Xavier looks back at Teyla, who's still struggling in her grip. Xavier begins to tighten her hold.)

(Suddenly a blast is heard and Xavier stills, a surprised look passing over her face. Teyla is released and Xavier drops to the floor unconscious. Reveil McKay behind her with a Wraith stunner in hand.)

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(looking at Xavier)_ "The power of Christ compels you!" _(to Teyla)_ "You okay?"

_(Teyla nods)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(rests stunner against shoulder; holds out hand to Sheppard)_ "20 bucks."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "What?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "We agreed that the first one who use his gene pays the other 20 bucks." _(pause, annoyed)_ "Would you have rather I let her kill Teyla?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "No."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(snaps fingers)_ "20 bucks."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Y'know, your lucky I'm a man of my word." _(hands over $20 as an open panel shocks McKay)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Ow!"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Oh, I'm sorry. My mind must've wandered."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "I never figured you as a sore loser."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Keep talking and I'll show you what sore really means."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(smiling, stuffs money in pocket)_ "Oh, that sounds like a threat."

_(Sheppard shoots McKay an annoyed look)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "If I just had my ass handed to me by a size three, I'd be inclined to not bite the hand that saved you."

_(both look down at Xavier) _

(CUT TO: Infirmary. Xavier is strapped to a bed. She's pulling hard at the bindings. Sheppard, McKay, Ronon, Teyla, and Beckett are talking a short distance away. They are joined by Weir who is rubbing her wrists, apparently having escaped her bindings. Weir is watching Xavier carefully.)

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "So, any thoughts on how to extract this thing?"

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(softly)_ "Kill her."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(incredulously)_ "What?"

_(Weir turns to the others)_

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "It told me that the only way it can leave a body is upon death of the host."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "That's ludicrous! We can't kill her." _(pause)_ "She's your sister, how can you even suggest such a thing?"

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "I'm saying we fool it into thinking Sarah is dead. Then, and only then, will it leave her body."

**Specialist Ronon Dex**: "How do we keep it from taking over anyone else?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Ronon's right. It needs a host."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "You mean like Alex Trebek?"

**Teyla Emmagan**: "Could we not trap it? Perhaps in that containment vessel the Ancients had trapped that Shadow creature in?"

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: "Teyla, you're a genius! Rodney could you--"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Already on it!" _(leaves) _

(CUT TO: Infirmary. Sometime later. The containment vessel is sitting next to Xavier's bed. McKay is standing there, ready to flip the switch. Beckett is on the other side of the bed, defibrillator paddles in hand. The others are clustered a short distance from the foot of the bed, nervously watching)

(Xavier, looking at Sheppard, is struggling against her bindings)

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "The sprinkler system." _(chuckles)_ "A child's trick."

**Sgt. Bates**: "Then why don't you come out and play."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "In time."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(crosses arms)_ "You'll have a lot of that after we make your accommodations a little bit more permanent." _(pause)_ "Beckett?"

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: _(powering up defibrillator paddles)_ "Extra crispy or original recipe?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(to Xavier)_ "Talk or he starts cooking." _(pause)_ "The real Doc. Where is she?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(scoffs)_ "How'd I ever get smacked down by such a simp." _(looks Sheppard up and down)_ "That which you seek, lies before you." _(beat)_ "Or at least she's in here somewhere."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(to no one in particular)_ "Is she Doc or not?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Oh, she's in here. She just isn't driving."

**Sgt. Bates**: "What are you?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Something beyond your comprehension. A force without end. Ageless as the moon--"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(to Beckett)_ "Fire up the deep fryer."

_(Beckett makes to place the paddles on Xavier, but stops short)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Wait! Our purposes are the same, stop the Wraith once and for all."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Stop them? The way I hear it, you were the one who let loose our prisoner!"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "A necessary diversion to allow me time to locate the data device. Once I had the device I would've taken care of her. Needs of the many and all."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(to Xavier)_ "Who died and made you Mr. Spock?" _(looking at Beckett)_ "It's time to end this."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "No! No!" _(pause)_ "Wait!--"

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: _(glancing at McKay)_ "Ready?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "When you are."

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: "CLEAR!"

_(Beckett places paddles on Xavier's chest and discharges. Xavier's body lifts slightly off the bed then slumps back down, still.)_

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: _(places finger to Xavier's neck)_ "No pulse!"

_(McKay flips the vessels switch and it lights up, radiating a low hum.) _

(Almost immediately, a white mist rises up from Xavier's body and moves toward the vessel. It seems to be struggling against the field. Finally, the wisps lose out and it's sucked wholly and completely into the vessel. McKay engages the lock, sealing it in.)

(Beckett places the crash paddles back onto Xavier)

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: "CLEAR!" _(discharges) _

(several seconds go by before Beckett let's out an easy breath, turns his head to the monitor, he smiles.)

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: "We've got a pulse. H.R. steady, B.P. rising..." _(looks at monitor reading the brain waves)_ "and only one consciousness!"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(smiling, voice rising several octaves)_ "This house is clear!"

_(Weir smiles in relief and gives Sheppard a bemused look) _

(CUT TO: COMMERICAL)

(CUT FROM: COMMERICAL)

(Scene: Infirmary. Xavier is awake and sitting up slightly. She has a data pad on her lap. She looks up to see Sheppard, McKay, Ronon and Zeleneka approach)

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Hey there, Miss Rip Van Winkle!" _(smiles)_ "We were starting to wonder about you."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(slightly hoarse)_ "Hey there, yourselves." _(smiles)_ "It's my boys. I haven't had this many strapping guys at my bedside since that night with the junior hockey team." _(pause; off their hesitant looks)_ "Laugh, guys...that was a joke."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Listen, Doc, we were wondering if you could tell us anything about what happened to you."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Well, I don't rightly remember much."

**Dr. Radek Zelenka**: "Can we start with the part where McKay gets knocked out by a girl? Because that never getting old."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(shoots Zelenka an amused look)_ "I don't know anything about that, but there is one thing I do know for certain." _(looks at Sheppard)_ "You hit me!"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(defensively)_ "I had to, you were doing the Linda Blair bit!"

_(Xavier giggles.)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Listen, you just rest up, but if you do remember anything, you know how to get me, okay?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(smiles and nods slightly)_ "Will do."

_(Sheppard, Ronon, and Zelenka leave. Zelenka gives Xavier's hand a light squeeze before moving away. Xavier turns her attention to McKay)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "You sure you're okay?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "I don't know. I'm kinda fucked up in general, so it's hard to gauge." _(looks at Beckett on the other side of the room)_ "Lord of the Needles has been a little gun-shy around me since 'the incident', as Liz has taken to calling it now."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Well, it's understandable really."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(nods slightly)_ "I don't really remember much about what happened, but apparently I hit him."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "With what?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "A desk."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(smiles slightly)_ "Well, that would definitely do it for me." _(pause)_ "Listen, I was thinking maybe we could have dinner. Together. In the near future." _(looking hopeful)_ "Please?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(smile broadens)_ "What do you mean? Like, a date?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(trying to look non-chalant)_ "No. Just casual dinner... If we happen to have sex afterwards, so be it!"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "You just cut right to the chase, don't ya?" _(pause)_ "I like that in a man."

_(McKay smiles) _

(Beckett sidles up next to the bed.)

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: "C'mon, now Rodney, dinnae pester my patient. Bed rest is an important part of every recovery."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Thank you, Doogie Howser." _(pause)_ "I've been in a lot of dangerous situations before, but this is the first time I find myself afraid of what could've happened."

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: "Your willingness to defy the universal odds, love, is a disease that apparently we have all contracted. You're going to be around for a very long time."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "How can you be so sure?"

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: "Because I've angered the Karma Gods, and you're my punishment."

_(Xavier smacks Beckett playfully on the arm.)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "You must have a death wish."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "You know it's funny, I think I do."

_(Camera pulls out to a wide shot.) _

(Overlay of denoument music.)

(Fade to black.)

(Closing credits.)

_  
**Special Guest Stars**_:  
Ben Cotton as Dr. Kavanagh  
David Nykl as Dr. Radek Zelenka  
Dean Marshall as Sgt. Bates  
Lindsay Collins as Dr. Biro  
Erin Chambers as Sora  
Andee Frizzell as Female Wraith  
Paige Heuser as Nurse

_(Acme anvil falling on tricycle-riding shark.)_


End file.
